O Crepúsculo dos Deuses
by Cex
Summary: 3 jovens que lutam por um mundo melhor. Em busca de um acordo com os Deuses, com que façam o mundo sem Voldemort, sendo assim então, sem Comensais também.


obs.: Esta história se baseia em 3 coisas: HP book; H² ship; Ragnarök game. O que significa que não vai ser exatamente igual a HP como você está acostumado a ler. x. Ao contrário, será igual o jogo de MMORPG Ragnarök, na qual você tem profissões lá, aqui também irá ter, só que com outros nomes. E por exemplo, lá, Espadachins, utilizam o "Golpe Fulminante" com um espada ou um equipamento. Aqui, todas as habilidades que tiver lá, será usado DIRETO DA VARINHA. Eu sei que é meio tosco³ mas vai assim mesmo D. E os personagens serão alguma profissão de acordo com a história. Deixa eu explicar então só terá classe 1-1, com exceção de ser Sábio. o nome das classes aqui, e dizer qual é o nome de classe lá. Não irá ter arqueiro, mercador e nem bruxo (pq bruxaria já é o tema principal) Hazfug: gatuno. Lorde: espadachim. Aliz: Sábio. Drak: Sacerdote.

-

Capítulo 1. Reencontro 

Harry Potter e Hermione Granger estavam esperando a família Weasley dentro do _Caldeirão Furado_. Mas enquanto eles não chegavam Hermione puxou um papo.

- Olá Harry! – cumprimentou a amiga com um sorriso – Como foram as suas férias?

- Oi _Mione_! – o garoto retribuiu com um sorriso maior ainda – Ah! Foi tranqüilo... Tirando os Durleys, tudo bem as minhas férias. E as suas?

Alguém estava observando-os. Era impossível que não estivesse, os dois sentiam isso. Foi então que, de repente, um pequeno par de olhos verdes saiu da escuridão.

- Ora, ora! Potter! Namorando escondido hem? Quem diria... Uma _trouxa_! – disse o garoto com cara de deboche.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! Você não tem mais o que faz... – Harry foi interrompido.

- E cadê aquele seu amiguinho? O Weasley? – Malfoy dizia alguma coisa pra si mesmo. Foi quando Hermione interrompeu os dois e tirou a varinha das vestes. Quando Harry percebeu, a varinha da garota estava no rosto do outro garoto.

- Ah! – disse irritada – O que você quer? – Hermione abriu um sorriso quando viu que Malfoy saiu correndo. Afinal, depois de um certo dia no 3º ano, em que ele levou uma porrada dela, "_ele deve ter medo_ _até hoje"_, pensou a menina. – Harry! Aqueles ali não são os Weasley? Vem! Vamos ajudá-los!

-

Os três, Harry, Ron e Hermione, encontravam-se em um quarto, falando de como foram as coisas, como cada um estava, o que haviam feito no verão e mais um monte de baboseiras.

- Meu primo Duda engordou muito! Ele está muito maior que o tio Válter. – os três riram do primo de Harry: um menino gorducho e não tão alto – Eu quase saí de casa sem a permissão deles, quando eles se deram conta, bom, eu sei que eles fingem que eu não existo, mas eu também estranhei quando eles deram por minha falta...

- E o que vocês acham que vai ser nosso último ano? Eu acho que vai ser muito difícil. Mas eu não tenho tanta certeza assim.

- A Mione! Qual é! Difícil? Pra você? Você sempre tira notas altíssimas. As melhores, segundo o que os professores dizem.

- Ron! – Hermione havia tacado um travesseiro na cabeça dele – Pare de falar asneira. Vocês já compraram todos os livros que tinham que comprar? – a garota viu que os dois responderam que sim.

- Os livros estão cada vez mais caros! Um absurdo...

- Queridos! – a Sra. Weasley bateu delicadamente no quarto e abriu a porta. – Vamos! Deixem essas coisas aí, à noite vocês voltam pra arrumar toda essa bagunça. Agora vamos comer. – e fechou tentando não fazer barulho, mas era impossível, pois a porta era velha demais e rangia muito alto.

Eles saíram do quarto, com uma roupa não muito formal, e desceram as escadas para ir até o encontro dos outros. Percy não estava lá, pois estava trabalhando dia e noite como sucessor do Ministro da Magia. Cada um arrastou uma cadeira para si, e sentou. Foi no mesmo momento que apareceram Fred e Jorge. Estes estavam diferentes. Mais altos, e com um certo nível de cavanhaque, que não era muito visível, mas tinha barba ali.

-

Mais de noite, todos que embarcariam no Expresso de Hogwarts Ginny, Ron, Harry e Hermione estavam arrumando suas coisas. Na mala de Harry não cabia mais nada! Era muita coisa, muitos livros, muitas roupas.

Na de Ron, coube tudo certo, mas só depois que ele foi perceber que havia esquecido metade de suas coisas para fora. Então, jogou tudo lá dentro, de modo a amassar as outras roupas já dobradas. Por pouco, a mala fechou. Mas se tivesse que acrescentar mais alguma coisa ali, não iria fechar.

Hermione tinha uma mala e uma mochila, que parecia caber até uma vassoura de Quadribol ali, mas a mochila era muito pequena, então só podia ser algum feitiço.

Ginny por outro lado, preferiu optar por levar alguns livros na mão. O que não a ajudou em muita coisa, já que sua mão ficou com os livros mais pesados.

Quando todos já estavam com suas coisas arrumadas, foram dormir.

-

_Estava tudo muito escuro. Deveria ser no mínimo 2h a.m., mas podia ouvir perfeitamente alguns barulhos estranhos lá fora. Foi quando sombras e mais sombras apareceram. Pessoas vestidas com roupas pretas, roupas estranhas, com capuzes bem altos. Essas pessoas eram inconfundíveis. Qualquer um saberia dizer quem era. _

- _Porque não pegamos o garoto agora? _

- _Não! Não precisamos dele agora! Ele será inútil. _

- _Melhor nós seguirmos os planos do nosso mestre, sem nenhuma falha. _

_Só que o caminho deles não era pro Caldeirão Furado, e sim, seguindo reto a mesma rua do Caldeirão Furado. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho... _

_-_

Harry tivera um pesadelo. Acordou bem cedo, mas ainda assim, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley já estavam acordados. Eles estavam lá em baixo. Harry se trocou rapidamente, colocou as largas vestes do primo Duda, que ele teve que enrolar umas 10 vezes a camisa pra ela parar quieta, e então desceu.

- Oh Harry! Você acordou tão cedo meu querido – A Sra. Weasley parecia chorar ao falar – Mas que bom que você está bem!

- Olá Sra. Weasley. O que aconteceu? – o garoto perguntava preocupado.

- Nada não Harry – quem respondeu foi o Sr. Weasley – Só o fato de que alguns Comensais da Morte estiveram por aqui, ontem à noite.

- Ontem a noite? Co... Co... Como! Porque eu tive um sonho igual a esse, só que eles não entraram aqui... Eles simplesmente desviaram – Harry estava em estado de choque.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley arregalaram os olhos ao ouvirem isso e olharam Harry mais de perto, como se fosse o zoom de uma câmera, até que o Sr. Weasley perguntou sério:

- Harry! Agora me escute e responda. Eles falaram alguma coisa?

- Sim! – A Sra. Weasley escutava atentamente, enquanto Harry planejava o que falar, para não errar. – Eles disseram alguma coisa de precisar de um garoto. Mas eu não sei quem era, se era eu. Talvez esse plano seja muito melhor que no 4º ano. Embora aquele não tenha dado certo, foi muito perigoso.

- Sim, sim! Agora Harry, eu quero que você tome o máximo de cuidado. Não deixe, está me ouvindo? Não deixe de maneira alguma que aqueles Comensais levem você para as mãos de Voldemort. O que ele fará com você, será simplesmente te destruir. – o Sr. Weasley estava falando num tom muito sério. – Agora vá chamar seus amigos para tomarem café da manhã. Se não, não vamos conseguir pegar o trem de Hogwarts.

O menino estava subindo as escadas, rumo aos quartos dos colegas, pensando em todos aqueles tormentos que estavam acontecendo.

-

Depois de tomarem o café da manhã, todos estavam preparados para pegar o trem que os levaria a Hogwarts. Fred e Jorge sentiam saudades de estudar lá, afinal foi onde eles conseguiram vários Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. Todos iriam com dois carros do Ministério. O Sr. Weasley iria com Ginny, Ron, Harry e Hermione. Enquanto um motorista levaria a Sra. Weasley, e os gêmeos.

Chegando lá, eles viram que ainda faltavam alguns poucos minutos para o trem sair da estação, então foram correndo o mais rápido possível até a barreira que dividia duas estações.

- Você primeira, Ginny! – a menina, já crescida, foi correndo para chegar à plataforma seguinte. – Isso, muito bem!

Depois de Ginny, foi Ron, seguido de Hermione e Harry.

E só então, finalmente, foram os gêmeos e seus pais.

-


End file.
